High Resolution Patch bugs
This will serve as a central location to report and track bugs for the Fallout 1, Fallout 2, and Fallout Mapper High Resolution Patches designed and coded by Mash. This is to make things easier for him so that everything of the bug reports is in one location. What to report Please provide as much information as possible. This includes but is not limited to: - A save game showing the issue - Screenshots - Operating System version (e.g. Windows 7 32-bit, Linux with WINE) '- Version of high-res patch you are using' - Any other mods or patches you are using (F2RP, Fallout FIXT, etc) - Version of sfall you are using '- Steps to reproduce issue' - Whether the bug is in Fallout 1 or Fallout 2 _ Bugs List *'(Fallout 1) '''Fallout FIXT user report: "problem with playing in high resolution - Windows Vista gives a prompt about a '''missing .dll (d3dx9_31.dll) '''and game runs in 640x480." --Sduibek 'The needed version of DirectX is not installed. Try this - DirectX End-User Runtime Redistributable-- Mash.' ::: from Sduibek: For my mod at least, it will "soon" include installers for 9_3.1, 9_3.2 and 9_4.2 -- it's possible to just put the .dll files in the Fallout folder, BUT, there's a different dll for 32-bit systems versus 64-bit systems, so running the actual installers in auto silent mode is best, for optimum support. No plans to include the whole DirectX catalog at this time, since it's ~90MB :P. I will probably though include the "web installer" and ask if user wants to additionally run that to check all files of all versions. *'(Fallout 1)' 1st problem - The F1_RES_CONFIG.EXE gets enabled only when he wants to, i have to change resolutions and settings and click on enable/disable button A LOT of times till it gets enabled or disabled. 2nd problem - even when the patch is enabled it doesnt apply the changes to the resolution of Fallout, the resolution is still the same, i didnt have this problem with the older patch in my old computer. '7 Home Premium 64-bit, Patch 4.0.2, Intel HD 2000, No Sfall, TeamX 1.2 Patch Felipefpl' 'This sounds like a UAC issue, you should try the latest version 4.1.3. --Mash' [Mash are you familiar with setting up manifest files? I've read that you can make a manifest file that tells the OS (assumedly this is just Windows & and newer) to not only Run As Admin, but to als''o ignore password prompt for running as admin. Might be something to consider, sounds like a good idea to me. 21:20, October 10, 2013 (UTC)] *'ANSWER': Shame on me for not noticing the last version was 4.1.0, anyway, i tried the 4.1.3 with some results: 1 - first i got a message saying it couldnt open falloutw.exe, asked to see if the file was READ-ONLY, it wasnt, and 2 - after restarting the computer 2 or 3 times, the msg disappeared, now i can enable/disable the patch at will but it wont apply any resolution on fallout 1, i tried basic, ddraw 7, dx9, nothing happened, is set at lowest point, to never notify about anything, fallout 1 is installed outside of Program Files x86 and x64, no problems at the humoungous installation of fallout 1 No idea why patching wouldn't initially work. One thing I'd suggest is installing the Directx runtime Redist(try the link above). Not having the correct version of Directx installed can sometimes cause the patch to fail without error. --Mash ::: from Sduibek: Mash you could include DirectX webinstaller in your mod, I think that's a really good idea. It's like literally 250KB so download size increase is negligible, and then of course add to the readme files advisement that users should run it. *'ANSWER': yo, i have latest version here, still not working. :/ btw, i have win7 SP1, no idea if this matters. What do you mean by latest version? The hi-res patch requires a particular edition of DirectX9.0c be installed. It is not included with win7, which is why I suggest installing the above package--Mash *'ANSWER: '''Directx9???? I thought only Directx 11 was enough. O_o - Well, i'll download Dx9 then, but you gotta admit nothing of this is written on readme file, it's written that only needs the latest DirectX, it doesnt say which version ;) - btw, you'll add support for DirectX 11 someday? 11 is no reason to support, that's a really new version of DirectX. No reason or function of supporting it. And the installers for directX includes ALL versions, so as long as you run it youre fine. Easy. [[User:Sduibek|Sduibek] (talk) 21:32, October 10, 2013 (UTC)] *'(Fallout 1) Fallout FIXT user report: '''Movies and loading screen do not display loading screen does but movies do not. Black screen at game start. WORKAROUND: Prease buttons to skip these. Spacebar works. Some users still get audio even though the screen is black, so clearly it's a graphics issue of the video not displaying even though it exists and is playing. Does this happen in all graphic modes? Is this still an issue with the latest version v4.1.4? --Mash ::: from Sduibek: No idea. I'll post again if I get another report, but we can probably assume this one fixed. *'(Fallout 1) '''Fallout FIXT user report: '''Mouse does not work at all.' Fix was to completely disable both f1_res and ddraw. Changing the BackgroundMouse/BackgroundKeyboard settings didn't fix it. sure how this is related to f1_res honestly, but they had to disable it for the issue to stop. Weird. --Sduibek Does using the alternative mouse input in the latest version v4.1.4 help?(set ALT_MOUSE_INPUT=1 in the ini to enable) latest version v4.1.4? --Mash ::: from Sduibek: Not sure, I don't remember which user this was. I'll just add it to my troubleshooting file, not much else we can do. And pretty sure I've only had the one report of it. Thanks *(Fallout 2) The screen flickers like crazy during the mole fights in Redding. Savegame -killap ::: Can't you just use screen refresh tool? http://www.labo-asso.com/download/fo2_screen_refresh.zip -Sduibek Fixed -Version 4.1.0 --Mash *'(Fallout 1) '''When playing in windowed mode, game hangs during enemy combat round. ::: For me, this reproduces it 100% of the time: ::: Run Fallout in windowed mode. Get into combat Minimize all windows using WindowsKey+D Reopen Fallout by clicking on it on the taskbar Press space to end combat turn it will hang after a few enemies take their action -- '''Sduibek' ::: This still occurs in version 4.1.3 Sduibek (talk) 20:16, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Fixed -Version 4.1.4 --Mash *'(Fallout 1) '"Can only run Windowed mode in 640x480. No matter what settings I change, it forces this resolution." -- Sduibek ''-in windowed mode the resolution is changed'' ::: "Windowed mode setting are stored separately and are unaffected by other screen settings. This is by design as they are affected by the Desktop resolution, colour depth etc." -Mash ::: So does that mean I can only play Windowed mode in 640x480 then? :( Because if I select Scaling X2 I get no resolutions in the list (probably because it's a built-in graphics card) -Sduibek ::: You resize by dragging the window border. X2 Scaling in window mode requires you have a desktop resolution greater than 1280x960, you need to take into account the size of the taskbar, window border, title bar etc. --Mash ::: Is there a technically reason or limitation why you can't: ::: 1) have WINDOW_MODE_HEIGHT and WINDOW_MODE_WIDTH entries to set it manually instead of always dragging? These would be updated each time it's resized during drag, of course. ::: and, 2) Make the resolution selections in the Config.exe GUI change these settings, so windowed mode res can be changed on-the-fly and easily just like fullscreen mode. --Sduibek *'(Fallout 2) '"There is a Direct Draw 7 mod problem that causes the conversation with the head of Abbey in Megamod v2.44 to crash the game, after choosing to install the chip in your head and go downstairs. Bug is in HiRes v4.0.2 with default settings. Setting the patch to DirectX 9 or Basic doesn't crash the game." --'Drobovik' : ^ Savegame for this bug : *"After translating the ScrnSet.msg to russian in the settings menu when I look at the option's name with a mouse cursor, the description shows up in the panel above to the right, but it doesn't fit, basically message doesn't warp to the next line like in English. : The screenshot along with the translated file is in my database under Fallout2 patches/F2_high resolution patch by Mash." -- Drobovik Fixed -Version 4.1.0 --Mash *'(Fallout2)' Same thing as above. : With russian translation some big phrases don't fit into description window in the interface panel, if resolution is set at 640x480 with HiRes patch on. -- Drobovik Screenshot Savegame I wasn't taking into account the length of a word being longer than a line. Unmodified fallout doesn't handle this very well either. Fixed -Version Pending --Mash *'(Fallout 1) Black box covers part of the screen equal to size 640x480. '''It seems like it may mainly occur on 64-bit systems, maybe. It is currently unknown what causes this for sure, however Sduibek has found a potential cause: bad data files. A version of data files from an unofficial version of Fallout were tested and gave that issue. Replacing the data files (master.dat and critter.dat) with known working versions immediately resolved the issue. So for now, Black Box issue could be: missing data from master.dat, or corrupt data in master.dat. The files causing this issue had been stripped of talking head audio, cinematics, gore animations. So probably one of these types of files when missing causes this issue. Since discovering this potential cause/fix, have not yet been able to have other users test it. (Just Sduibek and one other) --'''Sduibek' :: Mash, here are the data files... if you run the game using these it'll cause the black box overlay issue. Should be useful for seeing what it causing it. https://www.dropbox.com/sh/tnai0l15p19fppa/fuNpbVHJVM -Sduibek Should now be fixed -Version 4.1.0 --Mash ::: sure you are that this is fixed? If you're pretty sure let's just call it fixed because it's a rare bug that seems to only exist with torrented (non-purchased) versions of the game anyway. --Sduibek *'Fallout2.exe/FalloutW.exe doesn't show up in taskbar'. Issues after Alt-Tab or minimizing Fallout. It disappears from the Start menu. Users can pull it back up through Task Manager (for some), or Alt-Tab again (for some), others have to kill the process or restart the PC. Reported by many users. Sduibek has found that on his Fallout 1 installation using f1-res 4.0.2, setting Windows Compatibility settings for FalloutW.exe to "Run in 640x480 screen resolution" fixes this issue. No other compatibility settings affect the issue. Fallout2.exe/FalloutW.exe are still running and can still be reached using Alt+Tab or Windows+Tab, they just don't show up in the taskbar as they should. --'Sduibek' ::: Further info: "issue would pop up from time to time whatever graphics mode I try. Had no such a bug when using series of f1_res. I can't even tell it how persistant it is, because one time it would just plague you, other time it works more or less okay... It's just weird. From what I've seen, the bug is that after task switch was done, by some reason Fallout's window gets killed, only instance of the .exe runs in the background, and you can't get back to it by normal means. The only thing working for me was either kill process and restart, or to force window up top option in ProcessExplorer. After the latter one, task switching goes smooth and fine. Today, however, I've tried latest version f1_res on dad's machine. His PC is weaker than mine and has no extension VPU, just the one built in the motherboard. So DX9 was too heavy for it (simply wouldn't work) and I had to switch to DX7. No glitches whatsoever. On my computer Fallout in DX7 mode lags like a slug riding a crippled snail and no glitches except of it. It works neat in DX9 though, but then this window death on minimize bug starts rearing its ugly head." --'VagabonD SerpenT' ::: Further info #2: ''killap reports that issues with Alt+Tab did not occur using the version that shipped with RP 2.1.2b. *'(Fallout 2) There is a little bug in map edges for Vault 13/Primitive Tribe entrance maps. When you fly to Vault 13 or Primitive Tribe, it is impossible to get back into the Vertibird. Screen doesn't scroll far enough to see the cabin. I checked on HiRes patch version 4.0.2 --'''Drobovik I've removed the map edge files for the RP and Mega-Mod mods from the current release(v4.1.4) as they are outdated and current versions of these mods include and maintain their own sets of map edge data. --Mash *'(Fallout 2) '"I'm running the 2.2 RP beta with the included 4.0.3 high res mod and I'm seeing some really gritty pixelation, bad kerning, and tiny text in larger resolutions, to the point where text is unreadable. I should note I'm running the GOG Mac version of Fallout 2, which runs in a wine wrapper. Bad kerning - http://i.imgur.com/zDhTect.png Notice how the 'in' in cleansing is mashed together Tiny subtitles at larger resolutions - http://i.imgur.com/Lo4svnk.png I'm also seeing blocky pixelation on rounded edges, as if there were no smoothing." --'kybishop' Only two things I can think of: *1. Your using one of sfalls graphic modes and it's GraphicsWidth and GraphicsHeight settings dont match the resolution set for the hi-res patch. *2. Something to do with the Wine wrapper itself, which I have little experience with and cant offer any advice. --Mash *'(Fallout 2) '"I'm facing a strange problem with the latest version of the Hi-Resolution Patch, in a fresh install of F2. I decompress it to the proper folder, and when i run the patcher, the "ENABLE" button simply doesn't work! The .exe file is NOT write protected, since i UN-checked the "read-only" option, several times. Weird thing is, that i also made the (secondary) hard disk, that the game is installed in, NON read-only, however, it keeps reverting back to read only. Despite all that, the /exe file as i said is not write protected, or so it seems... A have admin rights, btw, and i installed the game OUTSIDE the Program Files Directory. My OS is WinXP SP3." --'castorsia' ::: Further info: "I have the hi-res mod installed, but every time I try to enable it nothing happens. It says it's disabled, has anybody encountered this issue before?" --'Timmylo' "Right click and run the config as Administrator. If that don't work check that Fallout2.exe isn't write protected." --'Darek' ::: Sduibek note: Other reports confirm that setting Config.exe to Run As Administrator fixes this issue. Made the patch more UAC compliant - ''Version ''4.1.0 --Mash *"Alright, so I can't mod or do anything worth a crap, but i'm getting Hi-Res patch error after my friend installed the NMA patch into my old Fallout game, and whenever I try to start it, I get a picture of a busted up Corvega, then the screen goes black, and I get a MovieDx Surface Creation Failed '''Sign." --'''Sovengarde Fixed -Version 4.1.0 --Mash *'(Fallout 2) '"Sorry for bad english. Few years ago was created russian mod for f2 "global mode". Hi-res detected exe file of this mode as 1.02d US, but there are 61 other dwords. When mode runs, hi-res detects and logs it. After this mode runs normally, but side-bar position is wrong. http://i47.fastpic.ru/big/2013/0531/01/d7f0de7b9e741d26d219f1f048e18701.jpg If i run normal (not from mode) exe, side-bar position ok. Very rarely mode exe runned with true side-bar position too. I have turn off/on sfall, edited pisition.ini file in f2_res directory, but have no positive effect. Know anibody, how i can change side-bar position? PS. The problem is solved. Enough to change the resolution to 1366 * 768 and back to 1920 *1080 from the in-game menu." --'ukdouble1' *(Fallout 1) "Lighting changes on objects are delayed. To see this in action, mess around with flares from FIXT (holding a lit flare in the player's hand). In FIXT without f1_res enabled, when swapping hands the lighting change is instantaneous. With f1_res 4.0.2 enabled, it takes something like 1 to 3 seconds to "engage" the lighting change. EDIT: This happens in 3.0.6 too, must be something with how f1_res is implemented." --'Sduibek' I cannot replicate this behaviour --Mash ::: from Sduibek: Okay, probably was issue with my code then. Let's assume it fixed/non-issue unless I update otherwise. *'(Fallout 1) "v4.0.2 makes' screen fade times last longer. Really annoying in the menus (when starting a new game and things like that). Can you make the fade times customizable or something? If I go back to 3.0.6 they are definitely faster, but still slower than with f1_res disabled. The longer fade times happens even in Basic mode. The game overall is just slower and less snappy with f1_res enabled... Navigating menus is the most obvious of the slowdowns. ::: Further info: ''Patch doesn't fully disable itself when disabled. To test this, observe the increased fade times as discussed above. Then set f1_res to disabled and observe fade times. Then rename/remove the .ini and observe fade times. If the f1_res.ini is in place and has entries to have f1_res enabled, fade times are increased even if for all other purposes, f1_res is disabled. Interestingly, this seems to only be an issue in Fullscreen. In Windowed mode, everything with fades is nice and snappy. Weird..." --'''Sduibek' Is this still an issue with the current version 4.1.4? --Mash ::: from Sduibek: Continues with 4.1.3, actually fade times are even longer than the earlier "longer fades" so I'll try with 4.1.4 and update info. *'(Fallout 1 and 2) Performance Issues:' :: "1) '''Basic mode seems to be great as for performance, but there are still color issues (changing palette doesn't seem to help at all) :: '''2) '''DD7 mode doesn't work which is understandable, my laptop has issues with drawing graphics (seems like refreshing problems as I can see multiple cursors when I move mouse) :: '''3) in DX9 mode window animations and overall graphic is slow, making the game extremely not fun to play. I'm trying to run this game fullscreen with 1600x900 resolution. :: EDIT: Just tested and Fallout 2 suffers same issues. My game version is 'clean' Polish 1.2" --'Szczypior' :*"Using the high-res patches in Fallout 1 and 2 both, I get very low framerates in DirectX 9 mode to the point where the game is basically unplayable. Resolution, color depth etc. do not affect this. I cannot use Direct Draw 7 mode, doesn't work. I believe this is an NVIDIA driver problem. I experienced the issue some time ago when I installed a beta driver; reverting drivers caused the framerates to go back to where they should be. However, it seems that whatever changes NIVIDA made trickled into the official driver releases and now Fallout is near-unplayable. Specs: Windows 7 x64, NVIDIA GeForce GTX 470, 12 GB RAM, Core i7 920" --'sea' : Further info: ''"With sfall/hires patch (i don't know which one is causing this), i have experienced a few major slowdowns in Fallout 2 (with RP 2.2 beta). One time it happened after reading the "Lavender Flower" book. Each time i read the book, my game became to have longer and longer continous screen freezing (animation freeze, sound freeze, mouse freeze etc.). Performance returned to normal when i went to worldmap and then back. Other time i started to have slowdowns for a few seconds when just running around. I have quad core 2.5ghz, 4gb ram, GF 460GTX, WIN 7 64-bit. I use graphics mode 1 (aka DD7), no scaling, 1280x720, 32-bit color, full screen." --'''Skynet' :: Improved performance of Dx9 mode - Version 4.1.0 --Mash *Worldmap scaling: "Not sure if it's my ineptness or just a bug. I have my game windowed and scaled x2 on a 1920x1080 resolution (or 1600), whenever I'm on the world map, the cursor bounds and the map itself seems to be unaligned. It seems that the viewing window is actually bigger than the cursor bounds. Anyway to fix that? I can probably get in there myself and fix it, but not sure where to start. Edit: So I tested it out some more by switching to nonscaled mode, and apparently, when scaled the windows doubles it's size but the actual "world" map doesn't." --'TheLocalHentai' Fixed -Version 4.1.0 --Mash *'(Fallout 2, and maybe Fallout 1) '"It seems the Hi-Res patch is generating some kind of error when displaying movies over the world map, namely, a distorted image of the world map is displayed over the movie. Timeslip reports the problem disappears when the HiRes patch is turned off. Discussion here: http://www.nma-fallout.com/forum/viewtopic.php?t=38116&postdays=0&postorder=asc&start=1967" --'Ardent' :::: [note from Sduibek: Mash not sure if this is related, but Fallout1's debug.log shows frequent "Error playing movie!" messages 'whenever moving on the world map. Always occurs during gameplay. I only have 4.1.3 right now, I'll see if it occurs with 4.1.4 and update you with info.] ::: ''Further info: "Here's a quick script for testing purposes. Hit ctrl to run the interplay logo movie. On a local map it runs fine. On the world map it works without the high res patch installed, but fails with it, regardless of the set resolution or rendering mode." --'''Timeslip variable down; procedure start begin if (game_loaded) then begin set_global_script_repeat(1); set_global_script_type(3); down:=0; return; end if(key_pressed(29)) then begin if(not down) then begin down:=1; play_gmovie(0); end end else begin down:=0; end end Fixed -Version 4.1.0 --Mash *"Settings in f1_res.ini getting lost. I'm not sure what exactly causes this, but if changing settings in the F1_res_Config.exe, sometimes it clears settings in f1_res.ini that have nothing to do with what was changed in the loader. Maybe it's a side-effect of my computer not supporting any of the X2 scaling (laptop built-in graphics card, bleh) or certain resolutions? Not sure." --'Sduibek' The hi-res patch must maintain a minimum resolution of 640x480 or the game will crash as the interface will be larger than the screen resolution. Setting X2 scaling doubles the minimum resolution to 1280x960. If the resolution set is lower than required the hi-res patch will change the resolution to the lowest supported values(640x480) and turn off 2X scaling --Mash ::: from Sduibek: Okay well my desktop is at 1280x960, so it's possible the window (with Windows' border around it) is slgihtly too big to fit on the screen. And/or a drivers issue because built-in laptop video cards suck. So we can probably assume this a non-issue :) _'' Misc This is an NMA thread about "switching"-style graphics cards... it could be of help to some people having issues with certain graphics modes while using hi-res patches: http://www.nma-fallout.com/forum/viewtopic.php?t=60840 Suggestions / Requests *(Fallout 1 and possibly Fallout 2)' i noticed the patch comes compressed in 1 file, then once we click twice on that file we see another compressed 7zip file inside, why is that? It's A LOT better to have all the files uncompressed with no folders inside a 7zip file, it's quicker to extract them all, i dont understand the logic of compressing the files twice, MAME does that and i can assure you, no visible gain from that, just a waste of time. 'Felipefpl ' '''I use the zip file because it makes a convenient container. That way I can include the readme, changelog etc. along with the main patch files in the self-extractor. Hopefully prompting the user to read the readme before installing and so that all the extra stuff doesn't clutter up your game directory. It's not ideal but it's quick and easy to put together. --Mash *"I think it makes sense to change some of the default values of a fresh hi-res install to these new values: :: COLOUR_BITS=16 (definitely change this; prevents the scrambled colors. user-reported issue.) WINDOWED=0 (not sure why anyone would want windowed as out-of-the-box default) MOVIE_SIZE=0 (stretched movies can look pretty bad. user-reported issue.) IGNORE_PLAYER_SCROLL_LIMITS=1 (scroll limits are extremely frustrating) IFACE_BAR_SIDE_ART=1 (metal looks more like Fallout canon) SPLASH_SCRN_SIZE=0 (as with movies, these can look pixelated when stretched) SCALE_BUTTONS_AND_TEXT_MENU=1 (user-reported issue.)" --'Sduibek' *"Can go ahead and remove the Extras folder from the self-extractor. This is already contained in the data folder now." --'Sduibek' *"We're doing the translation into Spanish of F2 from the 1.02UK original release. Here in Spain never was translated (Fallout 1 was). We are using Fallout 2 High Resolution Patch v4.0.2 win Windows system. I would like to know if there is somehow to explicit tell Fallout 2 to USE de IFACE_BAR origina'''l (this .FRM is a bit changed from the original), or in our case, the modded one (in DATA\ART directory) and not to get the one that comes with Fallout 2 High Res 4.0.2. Thanks in advance." --'''LaZar0 '' "In the f2_res.ini, under IFACE, set IFACE_BAR_WIDTH=640. This will force the use of the original graphic." --Mash''